parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plesiosaur Princess
Cast *Baby Odette - Baby Aladar (Disney's Dinosaur) *Young Odette- Ali (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Odette - Neera (Disney's Dinosaur) *Swan Odette - Elmer Elasmosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Young Derek - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Prince Derek - Aladar (Disney's Dinosaur) *Rothbart - Pterano (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *The Great Animal - Red Claw (The Land Before Time TV series) *Jean-Bob - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Speed - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Puffin - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Queen Uberta - Baylene (Disney's Dinosaur) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Archaeopteryx (Fantasia) *King William - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) *King William's Captain - Bruton (Disney's Dinosaur) *Lord Rogers - Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Dimetrodon (The Land Before Time) *Bromley - Mutt (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) *Ape Bromley - Yar (Disney's Dinosaur) *Chamberlain - Url (Disney's Dinosaur) *Pig Chamberlain - Kannemeyeria (Fantasia) *Hag - Joanna (Rescuers Down Under) *Target Practice Elephant - Morris Stegosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Target Practice Fox - Hyp (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) *Target Practice Lion - Alvin Allosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Target Practice Bear - Iggy Iguanodon (Dinosaur Train) *Target Practice Moose - Hank Ankylosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Target Practice Stork - Guido (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers) *Target Practice Boar - Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Target Practice Duck - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Target Practice Rabbit - Bucky Masiakasaurus (Dinosaur Train) *The Mouse - Tickles (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *The Dragon - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *The Fly - Swarming Leaf Gobbler (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) *The Dragonfly - Howard (Dinosaur Train) *Alligators in the Moat - Screech and Thud (The Land Before Time TV series) *The Singing Men - Four Dinosaurs (Stanley and the Dinosaurs) *The Princesses - Yellow Bellys (The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends) *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Pteranodons (Fantasia) Scence *The Plesiosaur Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Plesiosaur Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Plesiosaur Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Plesiosaur Princess part 4 - Pterano Attacks Grandpa Longneck *The Plesiosaur Princess part 5 - Plesiosaur Lake *The Plesiosaur Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Plesiosaur Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Plesiosaur Princess part 8 - Ducky and Spike/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Plesiosaur Princess part 9 - Petrie/Neera and Pterano's Confrontation *The Plesiosaur Princess part 10 - Baylene and Mr. Thicknose/Aladar in the Library *The Plesiosaur Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Plesiosaur Princess part 12 - Aladar and Mutt/The Search Begins *The Plesiosaur Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Plesiosaur Princess part 14 - Aladar Finds Neera/Pterano Confronts Again *The Plesiosaur Princess part 15 - Pterano's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Plesiosaur Princess part 16 - Where is Mutt?/At Pterano's Dungeon *The Plesiosaur Princess part 17 - At Baylene's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Plesiosaur Princess part 18 - Petrie's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Plesiosaur Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Plesiosaur Princess part 20 - Raptor-Aid *The Plesiosaur Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Neera Flies, Aladar Gallops *The Plesiosaur Princess part 22 - Aladar Battles Pterano *The Plesiosaur Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Plesiosaur Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") *The Plesiosaur Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof